ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White (Canon Tale)
Snow White is a German fairy tale first recorded by the Brothers Grimm in their 1812 volume Grimms' Fairy Tales. It is one of the most popular fairy tales in the world and had been adapted into an animated feature film by Disney in 1937 as well as major motion pictures and television shows. Once Upon a Nightmare took some liberties with the adaption of this tale. Fearing that the dwarves would not prove to be a very popular character, they were reduced from seven to one dwarf with a mental disease which manifests as several different personalities. Snow White was also made not just a princess but the possible figurehead behind a whole revolution. Canon Tale With news of the devastation that has spread throughout the neighboring kingdom of Dokrayth, the Evil Queen has locked down Calladahn's capital city of Thrine in an effort to keep the Walking Starvation at bay. Those who support her reign or provide a valuable service have been allowed to stay, while others have been turned away from the city in droves to fend for themselves in the poorly protected towns, villages, and countryside of Calladahn. Refugees have sought out sanctuary in the Yarrow, a large and mostly uncharted magical woodland which encompasses a quarter of the lands of Calladahn and Dokrayth. It is to the Yarrow that Snow White was taken and left for dead, and in the Yarrow where she has hidden in the time since. Although the magic of the Yarrow's enchanted forest seems to be keeping the Infected at bay for the time being, a few have wandered in amongst the trees and many fear their safe haven will not be safe much longer. With Calladahn facing annihilation, the refugees seek a champion who can claim the throne in the Queen's stead. But will Snow White venture from the Dwarves' homes to claim her birthright and save her kingdom? And will the dwarves, who have become creepily possessive of Snow White, allow her to leave their protection long enough to win back her kingdom? Characters * Dokraythian Prince - Short one sentence description. * Dwarf - Short one sentence description. * The Evil QueenThe Evil Queen- Short one sentence description. * The Huntsman - Once a man before becoming a lycan alpha under the Big Bad Wolf, the Huntsman chose to disregard his Queen's command to kill Snow White several years ago despite his seemingly unquestioning loyalty to the Queen. * Snow White - The Queen's step-daughter. The Queen ordered for the Huntsman to kill Snow out in the Yarrow, but instead he knocked her unconscious, leaving her with no memory of who she is. She now goes by Eden Winters. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * Frog Prince'' - The Dokraythian Princess in Frog Prince is the sister of the prince in Snow White. * ''Red Riding Hood - The Huntsman is the Alpha of the Big Bad Wolf's Envy Pack. * Rumpelstilskin - The Calladahnian Prince in Rumpelstiltskin is the son of the Evil Queen and the Huntsman. * ''Swan Lake'' - The Dokraythian Prince in Swan Lake is the older brother of the Dokraythian Prince in Snow White.